


A great piece of Art

by MaroonDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Stiles, Slight Obsession, Stalking, Steter - Freeform, but Peter totally knows he's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Stiles' photographs are meant as art. His latest project may just have gotten away from him though. Peter Hale is just too photogenic to ignore however.





	A great piece of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> This is just a little drabble, which I totally blame HD-Hale for.

Stiles knows it’s a little creepy, okay. Sitting in some corner boot in a coffee house, trying to take pictures of another guy as inconspicuously as possible. Considering the weird things he has done in his life so far, it probably says a lot that even he feels a little uncomfortable. Then again, he has a sneaking suspicion that Peter already knows he’s there. Too many moments in which he had been stared at directly to be called a coincidence really. Besides, Stiles is planning to tell the man...eventually.

* * *

 

His latest art display had been given some good reviews by some of the local newspapers, and the occasional blogger, but it had hardly made a blip on the radar in terms of acclaimed success. Stiles made his money mainly through freelance photography at weddings and other events, and the actual ‘art’ was more of a thing on the side. He knew that he was pretty lucky to be able to have his hobby be both his passion and his work, but he wanted to actually make a name for himself as something more than just a good party photographer.

Stiles had been planning to make his next collection about people in their daily lives. To try and capture those moments that made life look just a little less crap. At the very least, if people didn’t consider it artsy enough, it would at least help to cheer them up, and Stiles would be able to sell the pictures to be used in those generic photo-frames. There had been a plan. A concept that was nice and fun, and most of all contained a multitude of people. Then it had all gone to hell. All because he met Peter Hale.

The wedding of Laura Hale and Edmund Davies was over the top, and everything Stiles expected of a family like the Hales. He had been in the wedding business long enough to recognise that the ‘simplistic’ gown was probably worth more than the rent on his apartment for a year. The wedding cake was also bigger than the bride herself. Still, they paid well, and Stiles would never complain about the free food.  Not to mention the fact that the Hale family appeared to be genetically blessed, which made his job ten times easier. No matter how nicely everyone was dressed, it was not always easy to get gorgeous wedding photos when no one was photogenic.  No one at the party was quite as loved by Stiles’ camera as Peter Hale though.  By the time he gets home, he has about a hundred and fifty pictures of the bride’s uncle and about seventy of her. Once he’s done editing, there are about fifty left of Peter, of which most are of him in the crowd and therefor totally legit.

Stiles gains something of an obsession however. The man, which he finds out is some hot shot lawyer for the family business, is just so damn gorgeous. Stiles genuinely cannot decide what he wants to do more; fuck the man, or take photos of him. The thing is, the whole idea of having multiple people in his new art display, he now just wants one. 

* * *

 

The thing is, he wants to capture people in their daily lives. Not forced in some weird position by the photographer, or feeling awkward about knowing the camera is there. He usually captures the image, and then approaches people about whether they will give him permission to use the image. If they say no, he shows them he’s deleted it, and goes on his way to find something else. Most of the times people don’t mind though, and they quite often are fine with him supplying them with a free copy of the piece once it’s done.

With Peter, he can’t approach the man immediately. There are just so many scenes he wants to capture, and the man will become aware of him once he asks. So Stiles decides that he will ask for permission once he’s done. Yes, he knows he’s terrible, but the images he already has at home of the man are some of his best work. Peter makes his work easy. Even the simply act of drinking coffee looks like something Stiles might even classify as soft porn. Especially when he captures that tongue coming out to just lick some of the foam off  the man’s lip. Stiles didn’t think he would ever feel jealous of a tongue.

He follows Peter all over town. After almost  a week, he knows how the man drinks his coffee, which dry cleaners he goes to, and his workout routine. Stiles deserves good reviews for this collection, if only because he had to get up at an ungodly hour of the day to get a few shots of Peter working out in the park.  After the second week following the man around, he knows he’s in trouble. Not just legally, because there are definitely some stalker issues that should probably be addressed, but mostly emotionally. Stiles has a crush the size of Russia on the man, and it sucks.

It sucks, because he has seen the people Peter has taken home at night. Not every night, but enough to know just what kind of taste the man has. They are all gorgeous, male and female alike. Stiles never takes pictures of those moments when Peter returns home, and he likes to believe it when he tells himself it’s to protect the privacy of the man’s dates. It does have a lot to do with it, but it’s also because he does not like the idea of what they get up to behind closed doors. They never return for a second night, and that’s the only thing Stiles can comfort himself with.

* * *

 

That comfort does absolutely nothing for him though when he watches Peter settle down at his usual table with two cups of coffee. It has never happened before, and Stiles can only assume that the man is meeting someone. No doubt another ethereal looking being, who will sweep the man off his feet. Maybe in a year or two Stiles will be invited to photograph their wedding. He might be slightly dramatizing things, but he has never really handled his crushes well. It’s better for him to just take a final picture of Peter and call it a day. He can send the man the edited photos, a long explanation as to why he took them, and the request for him to publish them later.

As he lines up his camera for the final shot, he notices the napkin stuck to the side of the second cup. It has something written on it, and it’s not until he zooms in that he can actually read it:

_Are you ever going to come and talk to me, Stiles?_

He nearly drops his own camera as he jerks upright, only to find Peter laughing at him from across the room. As it turns out the man is even better company when there is no distance and a camera between them.

 

* * *

 

Stiles’  art display of Peter becomes his most successful one when it comes to photographing humans, but from that moment on, his art becomes renowned for his mythical creatures. While the reviews praise his work as fantastical and amazing special effects and manipulation, those who are part of the supernatural community know better. Stiles Stilinski becomes the only human to observe and document the supernatural in their natural habitat, but his best work, and most favourite piece, ‘Where did his eyebrows go’ hangs in the apartment he shares with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I need to clarify this for anyone, I don't condone this kind of stalking in real life.


End file.
